


Everything That I Wanted

by TeaRoses



Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: Dark, F/M, Vector sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't hate her enough to stop wanting her.</p>
<p>Written for springkink on LiveJournal for the prompt "Remiding him of their past, what she can do, the pleasure she can bring - 'Have you forgotten / Everything that I wanted.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything That I Wanted

No matter how much he wants it to, it isn’t going to make sense; there isn’t going to be an explanation. The sight of the blood is still in his head, and no one will come to take the blame away from Lucy. There’s a part of him that loved her… he says it’s only because of the child Lucy was or because of Nyu, but it isn’t. Part of him wants her even now, even as remembers why his sister is really dead. She is still beautiful and she’s still a woman and… fuck, no, he doesn’t want that.

“Kohta?” It’s her voice, and he tries to block it out.

“What the hell do you want? Is there some forgiveness for this? For a monster?” He says it to hurt her, and it’s a little funny because how could he really hurt something like her?

“You’ve forgotten everything.”

“I’ve remembered everything! Why are you still here?”

He feels a touch on his back, even though her voice sounds far away, and he realizes it’s one her vectors, somehow touching him gently rather than instantly killing him.

“You wanted me once. You wanted pleasure from me.”

“To hell with you!” He still feels it, running over his body, brushing his neck. “Why don’t you just tear me to shreds?”

“That’s not the only thing I can do.” 

Her voice is closer, and he still feels the touch on his belly, and now… oh shit, he’s hard now because of her.

“We could have been lovers…“ she says.

“I could have been dead too!” he argues.

“No. Because I didn’t want to kill you, only them. Now, tell me what you really want from me,” she says, playfully, as if she is only teasing.

“I want you to die.” But he doesn’t, oh he doesn’t, not when he feels her touch the front of his trousers, the vector running up and down the length of his cock through the cloth. He wants her to kill him, to mutilate him, to make him bleed, instead of making him want to be inside her.

“You felt sorry for me once. You still do.”

“I don’t!” That’s the other lie, because if she cried right now Kohta would want to hold her, want to stop it, even though she deserves any pain she could possibly feel. But she isn’t crying. She’s just manipulating him with that damn vector until he thinks he’s going to come from it and he’s fucking letting her do it.

He turns around and she’s right there, close enough to breathe on him, even though she still isn’t touching him with her hands. And she grins, standing there in a little dress like a real girl but with those damn horns still showing and then he loses it.

“Is this what you want?” he asks. Then grabs her, pushes her to the ground, telling himself he doesn’t care if she wants it – but she really does, oh yes, because otherwise he would be dead now.

He rips her panties off on throws himself on top of her, wishing she weren’t smiling, wishing he didn’t need this as badly as he does. She unzips his trousers and takes them off and he tries to push her hands aside as he shoves into her. He can feel her body pinned underneath him, her cheek smooth and cold as she tries to kiss his neck.

Her body isn’t quite right, it’s a little too hard and doesn’t move the right way, and her scent is off, something like metal. But she feels like a woman, but stronger, as her muscles squeeze his cock. He fucks her hard, like he’s punishing her, but she only takes it, fully open to him as arms and legs and vectors wrap around him and force him in deeper.

With every thrust he wishes that he could make her something that she isn’t, but he can’t. He needs to come but he hates her too much to let himself.

Then she pushes him off, right as he is at the edge, and he is too far gone and too stupid with lust and anger to be glad. In fact he yells an incoherent complaint, but she only throws him down on the grass, taking him up inside her again and riding him.

“Why don’t you kill me,” he asks again as he looks up at her face with that grin, those horns. “Why are you—“ She grabs his hand, makes him rub her clit, tells him she is ready as if they really are lovers and he really wants her pleasure.

And then he’s coming hard, deep in her, with a fleeting thought that she’ll produce some demon child of his but not really caring. As soon as she lets him he jumps up, grabs for his trousers, and tries not to think of what he has just lain with.

He wants to tell her again how much he hates her but she will only know he’s lying. She’s a monster, walking away with his seed inside her, and he finally got what he dreamed of since he met her.

“Kill yourself, if you want to die so badly,” she says, and she walks away with her panties lying in the grass. And the worst part is how much he wants her to come back.


End file.
